She Cries
by zevie
Summary: How to keep a guy, in one easy step. A oneshot songfic about the wonder that is the DallasSylvia relationship. Rated for strong language, as always.


_She Cries_

A/N: Song-fic number two. I'm hooked on these, lol. Maybe because half of the words are written by someone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own either "The Outsiders" or "She Cries". They belong to S.E. Hinton and Jason Robert Brown respectively.

**Warning:** "I" swear like a mofo in this.

xxx

It's like this.

_There's a couple of things I've learned _

_On the many roads I've taken. _

You can only sit quiet for so long, no matter how pretty she is. Sooner or later someone's gonna come by with a proposition that's hard to turn down. You end up in jail… and I ain't sayin' that's a perfect fucking situation for anyone. Jesus Christ, it's worse for me than her. But, it ain't that hard to wait a fucking week, and it's a helluva lot easier when you ain't the one _in _jail. So, don't try to sell me on that "you weren't there to stop it" garbage, cause that's bullshit, babe, and you know it. I know what game she's playin'.

But, that ain't the point.

_I don't like to philosophize. _

_I just want to tell a story._

I dumped her ass. You can't blame me for doing it. I was gone a week – seven fucking days – and she manages to sleep with two other guys. At least. Who the hell knows what really happened. But, I know for sure it was those two, cause they're the kind of cocksuckers that'll tell you it just to laugh at you. They ain't laughing now though, that's for sure.

So, I'm walking down the street to her house and I'm madder than hell, cause now the bitch has as good as got me a black eye and I busted my fist open on the guy's stupid head. Her door's unlocked – fuck, I guess that's a sign, huh? Never trust a chick who leaves her front door wide open. Hah.

"You're out," she says, and makes her eyes go wide. I know she's fakin' – half of Tulsa already knew I was out, there ain't no way she didn't know, too. She had me mad like crazy by then, but I decided to play things decent, just get it done and leave.

"Yeah, I'm out, and I've got a problem," I say, real nice and calm. "I'm tired of getting out of jail and finding out my girlfriend is a fucking bitch cunt _whore_ who's getting it from every dick she can find."

Just simple, see.

"We're done for good."

So, you're thinking the shit hits the fan, right? That's what I was thinking, too, and I figure, once she stars hollerin' it's a fair deal if I holler right back. I kinda wanted to tear the shit outta her by then, so I stuck around for the fight. Big mistake. _Fuck._ Big fucking mistake.

She stands and she was wearin' a slip and nothing else, but even that wouldn't ta got me this time, no sir, I was _done._ Yellin', cussin', sexin' – ain't nothing that coulda made me stay. I was outta there.

And then the tears started comin'.

_Always leave when a woman cries. _

_Never look in a woman's eyes._

She starts breathin' hard and her chest starts heavin' and she puts a hand on her breast just to make sure I look, and boy… You would look. Any of you. Shit…

_You get stuck with a high and rising fever… _

Then she starts makin' these little whimpery noises, and she says my name and she makes like she's gonna drop dead if I don't grab hold of her. By then, I already wanna grab hold of her, you know what I'm sayin'? Hah. So, I took her, and she sinks into me.

_And then you can't leave her._

And all I can remember is this tiny sane part of me just screamin' at me: "Get out! Get out now…"

_Please, don't wait, man._

_It's almost too late, man… _

And she looks up at me and goes: "Dally, please…"

_She cries and you want to hold her. _

_She lies and you want to run away. _

_But, just give her a minute _

_I promise you're in it to stay. _

The thing about this chick is, she can cry real pretty. No shit. Most girls, they puff up like a fucking sponge when they cry, face all red and blotchy, streaky black shit all over 'em. Not her. She had it down to an art, I swear to God, man.

Her face gets pink just in the right places and leaves her nose alone. She don't get all snotty, neither, just tears. She don't screw up her face when she cries, and she don't blink much, so her makeup looks just fine. Her eyes get all sparkly and her lashes get all… I dunno, thick or black or something. She almost looks _better_, man. You should see it.

_She smiles and you'll stay forever. _

_She screams -_

_Well, that's the price you pay. _

And, believe me, you'll fucking pay, the next day, even. You regret it pretty fast.

_I don't like to admit I'm wrong. _

_I believe in guts and glory. _

But, listen – even I know when I'm being fucked over. I swear every time it's gonna be different but, this chick…_man…_

_She cries and you want to hold her. _

_She lies and you're half way out the door. _

_But you never can do it _

_She'll make you go through it once more. _

Yeah, I know what you're thinking – how much of a pussy do you gotta be to put up with this shit? Well, fuck, I ain't the only one – bitch has got a long line o' admirers. You think you'd be that much better at gettin' rid of her, well, you'd be dead wrong.

_And each time that you swear that you will not give in, _

_She'll throw you a stare that'll show you can't win. _

_It's amazing how hard each man tries. _

It's like the time I first saw her, all over again, every time. You know, before I found out what she's like. Back then, she was so pretty and pale she seemed as pure as the fuckin' snow. Hah.

I end up all wrapped up in her. Her big eyes just starin' and pleadin'. She'll lick her lips and make 'em red and pouty and say: "Ohhh!" just to make a shape that reminds me what she can do with that mouth. Hah. She's always got her hair down, and if it ain't, by this time she takes it down. It's real blonde and soft and…pretty…and…stuff…

_All of a sudden _

_You fall for her charms. _

It's like someone fucking flips a switch and I can't tell what a bitch she is no more. I can just see this pretty little thing…that only I can help…

_You promise you'll stop all her tears. _

She knows the right moment to start touchin' you again, too…

_All of sudden _

_She's back in your arms… _

Betcha know what happens then. Hah. And it's good every time. Till it's over, and I realize what a fuckin' mistake I made.

_And the walls start closing…_

And I remember what a fuckin' whore she is.

_And blocking out the light… _

And I know it's the same thing she did the time before, and the time_ before_ it, and she don't plan on stopping.

_And changing all your dreams… _

And even then, it don't matter, cause I can't leave her, she's so fuckin' pretty…

_And right before your eyes…_

It's like a fuckin' panic attack.

_She cries and I don't know the answer! _

_She spies and there's no place I can hide. _

I tried to get out. I tried to remember what she done the last time, but it ain't never the same. She knows just what works every time, it's like she fuckin' sees right through me.

_When I look in the mirror,_

_There's nothing but fear here inside… _

She knows it works, too. I know she loves it. She can't fuckin' live without me, so she pulls this shit so I can't fuckin' get away.

_I run and still she is right behind me. _

_I fall – the chasm is too wide. _

But, sometimes I can't help wonderin' if it's like a fuckin' game to her, see how many times I'll come a runnin'.

_So I'm stuck in this world of her magic mystique _

_Where I'll never be more than her toy of the week _

_But each time I prepare my goodbyes… _

I told myself: "This time, you're gettin' out of this, man, it's not gonna work no matter what." I wasn't even gonna look at her, but, like I said she wasn't wearin' much…

_Well, she catches me looking…_

She always knows just when. She always knows just what.

_And she opens the floodgates… _

I don't know what the _fuck_ to do…

_And._

_She cries._

Gimme another, Buck.

xxx

The End.


End file.
